A fluid control apparatus used in a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus is structured such that various fluid control devices are arranged in plural lines, and flow paths of the fluid control devices in adjacent lines are connected at a predetermined position by a device connecting means. In recent years, however, this kind of fluid control apparatus has been made progressively integrated by connecting a mass flow controller, an opening and closing valve and the like without any tube.
In this kind of fluid control apparatus, there is a case that a heating apparatus is required for the purpose of such as condensation prevention and reliquefaction prevention at a time of gasifying a fluid, which is a liquid at room temperature, so as to flow. As this type of fluid control-apparatus with a heating apparatus, a structure in which right and left tape heaters are arranged as the fluid control apparatus with the heating apparatus mentioned above in both sides of at least one line, and the right and left tape heaters are held to corresponding joint members by a plurality of metal clips has been disclosed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-267100).
In accordance with the conventional fluid control apparatus with the heating apparatus mentioned above, there is an advantage that an increase of an installation area due to an addition of the heating apparatus may be inhibited. However, it is not possible to sufficiently bring the heater into close contact with a fluid control device main body or the like, only with an elastic force by the clips. Accordingly, there is a case that a heating capacity comes short with respect to a required temperature, for example, a case that it is possible to heat to about 50° C. but it is not possible to heat to 80° C. or more. Although a structure in which a silicone sponge is adhered as a heat insulating material to the heater and the heater is pinched on the silicone sponge by the clips may also be conceived, there is a problem in this case that an increase in the thickness of the heater including the silicone sponge makes the heater not suitable to be used in the fluid control apparatus in which the integration mentioned above is required. It is of course possible to increase a power of the heater so as to increase a heating capacity. However, in this case, there is a problem that an electric power consumption increases, and economical and energy losses are caused.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fluid control apparatus with a heating apparatus which improves a heating capacity as well as inhibiting an increase of an installation area due to an addition of a heating apparatus.